Problem: If you roll two fair six-sided dice, what is the probability that the sum is $9$ or higher?
Answer: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable outcomes}}{\text{Total possible outcomes}}$ If we roll two dice, there are $6$ possible outcomes for each individual roll, so there are $6\times6=36$ total possible outcomes. Each outcome is equally likely. The highlighted boxes show the outcomes where the sum is $9$ or higher. There are $10$ favorable outcomes. $ $ The probability of rolling a $9$ or higher is $\dfrac{10}{36}$. We can simplify this fraction to $\dfrac{5}{18}$.